A Movie to Remeber
by WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain
Summary: Hermione, Draco and friends go to a movie with some strange happenings. I hope you like it!


**This story is extremely AU where they are all muggles and they are going to the movies and it brings out more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her classroom and talking to her friends about going to see a movie that day when Draco walked over.

"Hi Draco." Ginny smiled.

Draco gave a small wave and an almost smile to the group.

Harry, Pavarti, Lavender, Ron, and Neville had planned to go see 2012 that's day, but Harry had invited a lot of people to their smaller group like Robert Linden, Gyasi Petersen, Joseph Makimay, and Kevin Creepy.

"So Draco are you coming to see 2012 with us today?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

Draco nodded, "Lavender invited me."

"Cool." Hermione smiled a bit larger.

Hermione secretly had a crush on Draco for about a week now and every time he hugged her friends Lauren and Emily a knife went through her heart.

Lavender glanced at Ron and Hermione sighed, the two had been on and off the first 3 months of school and for about 3 weeks now they had been off and it had been a little awkward.

Today was the start of Thanksgiving break and they were all very excited when the bell rang for the end of the day.

*~*~*

Jean Granger dropped off Hermione, Taylor, Alison, Lavender, and Pavarti at the movies and came inside to buy the tickets with them.

"Hermione does your mom know the boys are coming to see it with us?" Pavarti asked biting her lip.

Hermione shook her head and Lavender sighed "I'll text them to stop coming." she said.

Then about twenty seconds later Ron and Draco came throught the door.

"Ron? Draco? What a surprise! What movie are you guys going to see?" Hermione asked smiling her eyes begging for them to play along.

Draco caught on first, "Oh hey Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, Taylor and Alison!" he said feigning shock on his face "We're going to see 2012 at 12:45 you?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh my gosh how funny us too!"

Lavender laughed shaking her head "Nice Hermione." Hermione just shrugged as they bought their tickets and drinks and headed into the movie theater.

The boys were in there first and left a space for the girls in between.

Hermione headed to the end of the row and sat down in between Lavender and Draco.

The movie started and Hermione found herself enjoying it very much.

Hermione turned to Lavender to ask her if she liked the movie and was met with a shocking surprise.

Lavender and Ron were making out! And really making out by the sound of it.

Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter she leaned into Draco's shoulder and started shaking with laughter.

Draco looked at her with a puzzled look on his face and then he saw Lavender and was staring at them.

"Don't stare Draco." Hermione scolded, but looked over there by accident and started laughing into his shoulder again.

Hermione then sat up straight and tried to focus on the movie.

Hermione's efforts were lost in the sound of two people French kissing right beside her.

She groaned and moved the arm rest that was separating hers and Draco's seat.

She started laughing again and found herself keeping her head on Draco's shoulder.

When Hermione realize this she looked up at him and whispered "Is this bothering you?" Draco shook his head.

Hermione smiled and intertwined her fingers with Draco's fingers, "What about this?" Draco shook his head "We're friends." he said to low for Hermione to hear.

A little more through the movie she heard Lavender breathing.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Lavender "Have fun?" she whispered.

Lavender smiled "What about you?"

Hermione just hugged Draco's arm when she heard more making out noises next to her.

She then heard two giggles and saw Alison and Taylor.

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet as they ran back to their seats.

"Draco?" Hermione said.

"Yeah Hermione?" Draco said looking at her.

"Do you like me?" she asked quietly.

"As a friend." he said his expression emotionless.

Hermione immediately sat up and took her hand from his as she started to put the arm res down, but Draco stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This means a different thing to me, because I really like you." she said.

"Hermione I do like you, its just last time we were together we broke up a week afterwards." Draco said frowning.

"Don't worry about that." Hermione said.

Draco smiled and put out his hand.

Hermione smiled took his hand, put her head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of hers.

"Hermione, one more thing," Draco said.

"Yeah?" Hermione whispered.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Hermione smiled "Yeah I would." she whispered happy.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I know I did by the way Emily, Jessica, Lauren, Katharine, and some more are all Hermione's friends and the boys mentioned are boys in her class, and Alison and Taylor are her 'sisters' Taylor is her real sister and Alison is Taylor's best friend.**

**All these scenes were from my trip to the movies with my friends 'sisters' and now boyfriend.**

**R&R please**

**I heart you!**

****


End file.
